


Pleasure Principal

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Booty Popping, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Seduction, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Cody has trouble fitting in at the high school he has been assigned to. Luckily for the principal of this school, she'd be willing to do anything to make Cody fit in quite nicely.





	Pleasure Principal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its characters. Total Drama and it's characters are owned and associated by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, The Anime Charismatic Shady gave me yet again another idea that I'd figured I do. This is actually a first for me, since I've never done this couple before. It's a Cody and LeShawna one-shot lemon, so enjoy everybody!
> 
> P.S.: The ages will all change in this fic. Of course, in this AU-verse, LeShawna is 27 while Cody is right around 18. Just so everyone knows.

It was a wild time down at Davenport High School. All of the kids were out running around having usual conversations, pranking each other to the point where they won't get caught and even sharing public displays of affection too fluffy and hanky-panky to see from anyone's standpoint.

However, this day was just like any other day for LeShawna Rawley. She was by far the youngest principal of this school by age 28 and so far, she was spending the entire day looking at permanent records. Some were good like perfect attendance and some were bad, which involved everyone from troublemakers to delinquents. So far, LeShawna was busy looking at a report from one Mr. Duncan Andrews, who had recently been suspended from having to stuff the principal's car with gallons and gallons of cement.

"Well well well, it looks like Mr. Andrews has got himself full here," LeShawna muttered to herself. "Thank goodness I won't have to see him for another five days..."

As soon as she put up his permanent record, the A.P. spoke up to her via intercom.

_"Miss Rawley?"_

_"_ Yeah?" LeShawna replied.

_"There's a student by the name Cody Anderson here to see you."_

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow. "Well, send him right in!"

_"Got it."_

While LeShawna quickly put away the files and records she checked, a skinny teenager with brown hair and a lanky build entered the room. He was dressed in a warm grayish yellow shirt with green-red stripes, denim pants and olive green shoes. From the looks of things, LeShawna identified the student as 18-year old Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson.

"Don't be shy, Cody. Come right in." LeShawna said, gesturing him to come inside her office.

"Okay!" Cody replied, he walks himself into LeShawna's office and shuts the door.

With a deep breath, Cody took a seat in the red sofa and faced the principal head-on.

"So Mr. Anderson, what brings you to my office?" LeShawna replied while sitting on top of her desk.

"Miss. Rawley, I haven't been happy ever since coming to this school." Cody said sadly.

"Why not?" LeShawna shrugged. "You've only been here one week into the beginning school semester. Why don't you like it here?"

"Well it's already my senior year and the past three years have been very rough for me." Cody explained. "I haven't been able to fit in with anyone, most of my friends have moved on or don't have time to hang with me, I've been bullied by a lot of the kids here, I've tried to impress my teachers but it wasn't good enough, my parents are working so much that I don't get any time with them, I've got a crazed girl stalking me non-stop, worst my dream girl rejects me and is now dating that punk name Duncan."

"Well, that's a shame to hear that, Mr. Anderson." LeShawna said, crossing her legs in front of him.

"Yeah, and I've been having rough even before high school." said Cody lowering his head in sadness.

LeShawna took his little visit so far to thought.

"Interesting story there," LeShawna replied. "You're not like any student I've ever met."

"I'm more depressed then most people know!" Cody said.

"Once again, I'm quite sorry." LeShawna sighed. "Is there something I can do to make you enjoy your time in this school of ours?"

"To be honest, there's nothing much that anybody can do that makes school enjoyable for me." Cody sighed.

LeShawna had felt sorry for the young man. All he wanted to do was be like one of the cool kids and be a part of the crowd himself, but thanks to the things that have been going on in Cody's life, all Cody wanted to do was fall off the school building out of guilt. He was just that miserable.

But LeShawna was determined to turn Cody around one way or another.

"Well, what are you wanting?" LeShawna said before she headed to the door.

"Well, just an ounce of respect for once..." Cody replied with a groan. "I would really be a happy guy if somebody just gave me respect."

"Hmmm, luckily for you, that's where I come in." LeShawna said, locking the door much to Cody's confusion.

"Uh...Miss. Rawley, What did you lock the door?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Easy, I'm gonna help you out, suga baby..." LeShawna cooed a little.

"How is that?" Cody asked.

"Well, before I ask, there is one thing I must ask from you." LeShawna smirked before asking, "What do you think of me...?"

To help get an answer from Cody, LeShawna decided to turn right around slowly, showing off her impressive curves to him. Cody was shocked beyond belief when he saw LeShawna twirl all around in that naval dark blue business suit with a very short skirt and pantyhose. The geek felt stunned that his own principal would be hitting on him like this, but to his surprise, he felt entranced by her behavior.

"Well...?" LeShawna said a bit seductively.

"You..." Cody said, trying to get his breathing in. "You look fine."

"Thanks! First time a student ever said that about me..." LeShawna cooed in response.

"Wow, this must be a surprise for you." Cody said.

"It is." LeShawna nodded.

Starting to huff out her chest, LeShawna undid the bun that was attached to her hair, sending it down just to build Cody's interest. His eyes suddenly bulged in surprise as a result, especially when LeShawna took her glasses off her face and sat next to him in a questionable way.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Cody gulped.

"You..." LeShawna whispered to him.

"What?" Cody replied.

Before Cody could explain what was going on, LeShawna laid out one passionate kiss around his lips, making him shocked and surprised as ever. The pace of his heartbeats intensified ten-fold from the feeling, especially when LeShawna inserted his tongue deep inside her student. She swam all around his tongue, leaving the skinny individual breathless and shocked.

It wasn't as long before Cody finally fell deep into the kiss. His hands somehow latched around LeShawna lower waist, wrapping them into a passionate embrace. He felt those hands rub all across her shoulders and around her back. And suddenly, his hands started to go way down from her back straight down to her hips. A moan of passion had shot out of LeShawna like a bullet, getting her aroused by Cody's gentle touch. It got her so horny and hot as a matter of fact.

After like 5 to 10 minutes of making out, Cody finally broke off the kiss.

"You like my kiss, didn't ya?" Whispered LeShawna.

"Uh, Miss Rawley... Wha'-?!" LeShawna said, putting her finger on Cody's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Shhh... you can call me LeShawna..." She whispered again.

"Ummm, okay, LeShawna..." Cody gulped.

"That's more like it," She smirked. "Now hold still. Your little principal's got a surprise for you..."

As she got back up, LeShawna started removing her coat, undoing her tie and then unbuttoned her white buttoned up dress-shirt. With one snap, she took it off to reveal her big lacy black bra, which held her supple G-cup breasts (which stood up around 36 in bust size) in perfect glory. Cody could feel something hard and stiff poking through his jeans, which got him really going from the scene itself.

"What do you think about these, baby...?" LeShawna said in a very seductive voice, while shaking her nice G-cup boobs at him.

The incredible scene made Cody blush deeply around his face. He just couldn't take his eyes off her big titties, especially when they broke free off her bra.

"They're... they're beautiful, LeShawna." Cody replied while sweating. "I love your tits!"

"Thanks, sugar. Wanna suck on them...?" She smirked seductively.

"Yes please!" Cody said, as LeShawna got closer to him.

"I knew you couldn't deny these suga." She smiled, teasing him yet again.

"No, I couldn't..." Cody shook his head in return.

As she sat on her lap once again, Cody ended up burying his tongue in LeShawna's right nipple. He spun his tongue all around, making LeShawna jump a little in surprise. She bit her tongue in total control, watching Cody's tongue flicker on and on like a little mini steamboat. At times, she couldn't contain her laughter (his tongue was quite ticklish) but at most times, she amassed herself in small panting moans. His tongue was literally driving LeShawna crazy. He then went right to work in the other breast, teasing her nipple with his hard white teeth. Sure, it pinched her a bit, but that was the type of playful demeanor LeShawna expected it from Cody.

While he was working around her left breasy with his tongue, Cody's hand got a hold of LeShawna's ample right bosom, squeezing it hard like a giant water balloon. A smirk was laid around Cody's face, relishing the fact that he was feeling real actual breasts for the first time. It wasn't like one of those dreams when Cody would play sexual pervert and squeeze a hot girl's tits without any cost. It was real life, and he was loving it non-stop.

LeShawna felt Cody's bulge stiffen up, poking her right in the rear. Right now, his jeans was glistening a little due to her juices leaking from all over her wet p***. Feeling the length of him through his jeans, LeShawna thought of something different to do.

"Mmmm, I guess you can't contain yourself any longer, huh?" She smiled wickedly.

"No I can't!" Cody replied.

Driving himself totally crazy, he started removing his shoes, socks, belt, shirt and dress-shirt off, unbuttoning it altogether. Before he could take his pants off, LeShawna stopped him.

"How about you let me take those pants off?" LeShawna asked seductively.

"Please do so!" He said.

Using her delicate fingers, LeShawna got her hand on the button of Cody pants, snapping it off. And then, she took the zipper and zipped it down, having his 9-inch erection emerge from the denim. A smirk was laid around LeShawna's face at the sight of this monster that resided between the young man's legs. His little man looked so big, strong and tall, it didn't look anywhere close to a 'little man' in comparison.

"Mmm mmm mmm, looks like white boy's packin' heat..." LeShawna smirked while lustfully licking her lips.

"Uh, thanks!" He said.

Not wasting any longer, LeShawna sent her hand towards his phallus, stroking it very lightly and easy. Cody jumped a bit from this feeling, but remained calm as ever.

Grasping that hard 18-year old cock tightly, LeShawna sent her tongue out and gave the base of his cock a nice flicker or two, circling it around for good measure. The skinny brown-haired individual shuddered all over his lower body, feeling that cold wet tongue tickle all around his rim. After she was done teasing him, LeShawna inserted all nine inches of him in her mouth in a slow savory way. Her head bobbed repeatedly, sucking on every inch she could fit around her tongue. To enhance the pleasure, LeShawna took his time to rub Cody's huge scrotum, pinching and massaging every chance she was get just to bring his student to huge moans.

"Wow... you suck, ohhhhh, very good..." Cody moaned in pleasure.

LeShawna soon sped up her bobbing speed, even deep throating him to another loud moan. She enjoyed how her tongue got a good feeling from the pre-cum that was clearly squirting out of him. Sure, it tasted a bit oily, but the sensation of its flavor really took a liking to LeShawna, who wiggled her tongue around the base in a fast and furious motion. Cody kept on panting for his life, not knowing how long he could take from this blowjob. It was almost imminent that Cody was coming this close to experiencing premature ejaculation. However, the busty and luscious principal obviously wasn't gonna let that happen.

So after she flickered all around the rim, she got back up and looked right at Cody with a lustful feeling.

"So, how was that, baby...?" LeShawna whispered erotically.

"That... was the best blowjob I've ever got... and even for my first one ever." Cody replied, trying to take a breath.

"Wow, you must be lucky." LeShawna smirked. "Hold still, there..."

"Okay!" The geek nodded.

As Cody sat still for a moment, LeShawna decided to go to her desk, only to bend over for the skinny male. His jaw literally dropped when he saw that big luscious booty under her short black skirt, which happened to be covered by some white lace panties. As if there was some sultry rap music playing in LeShawna's mind, the shapely principal decided to pop her booty in front of him, making him a little light-headed. Cody was entranced by those big ebony cakes jiggling and flopping around her hips. It was almost like if Cody was watching a tawdry, explicit rap video in which the chick would twerk her big booty all over just so the viewer watching it would get an orgasmic feeling coming inside him. The same thing was happening to Cody right now. All of that twerking, popping and booty slapping coming from LeShawna made Cody jack himself off in a rhythmic motion.

"So, you like my ass, suga baby...?" LeShawna cooed with a moan.

"Oh yeah, I love that big booty of yours." Cody said with a smirk.

"I knew you would!" She smiled. "Why don't you give your principal some pleasure and eat my booty out?"

"Don't mind if I do..." He smiled back with a sly grin.

With LeShawna still bent over, Cody took his pants wide off and approached her first-hand. Using his hands, Cody sent LeShawna's panties rolling down to her legs. When he looked up, he smirked in delight, seeing her bare booty up close and personal. He loved how tight and moist her pussy looked between those celluloid-free cakes. Cody was aching for quite an appetite, and he wanted something to quench his hunger.

After spreading her ass-cheeks side to side, Cody dug in and gave her opening quite a moist lick. LeShawna jumped a little in surprise (knowing that Cody's tongue looked a little cold and wet), but managed to remain calm as Cody flickered all over those meaty ebony flaps. Her harness felt so warm and juicy that the tip of Cody's tongue would get tightened around the hole. LeShawna bit her tongue and moaned as Cody's tongue started penetrating her juicy asshole, thrusting in back and forth as if an actual erect cock was fucking her right in the ass. Cody then smacked and grabbed her huge ass, making sure that her entire cheeks was covering his entire virgin face. The faster and deeper his tongue went, the more louder and louder LeShawna had moaned in harmony.

"Ahhhhhhhh... yes...!" She screamed out of lust.

As soon as her entrance got gleaming wet, Cody positioned his little friend right above the harness and pushed right in. LeShawna squealed for her life, feeling every single inch of Cody plunged deep inside her hole. To keep herself from going over the edge, the busty and luscious principal clung onto the edges of the table, stabbing and nailing them with her nails each time Cody would thrust in and out of her. A hot steamy sensation grew around Cody's tall phallus, having the rest of her hole heat drench throughout his rimmed bulge. LeShawna had never felt so dirty in her life, and having her dorkable student come at her from behind made her felt a lot more dirtier than she was.

"Ohhh, Miss Rawley, you're so tight...!" Cody moaned out.

LeShawna kept begging more from him, so Cody teased her yet again with a smack to the ass. By then, Cody's thrusting speed also increased with velocity, resulting in more deep penetration that LeShawna ever expected. In LeShawna's case, the feeling of someone's erection being inserted around her from the asshole hurt so much, but once as seconds passed, the pain started to hurt less to the point that she just didn't feel the damage at all.

Once the thrusts started getting harder, the moans started getting louder for both LeShawna and Cody. Thank goodness LeShawna's office offered a lot of soundproof walls, otherwise the rest of the school would be spooked by these kinds of sounds, thinking that ghosts were infecting this place. As time went on, LeShawna's ass turned deep red all the smacking so much, that her butt size actually bulged by an inch. This made her hips more curvaceous and more bubbly than Cody had ever seen before.

Being a little worn out himself, Cody pulled out of LeShawna and started taking in a little breather, just to get his mind right for a good minute or two while also wiping the sweat beading off his forehead.

"Oh man..." Cody said, huffing and puffing a little.

"Cody baby, how would you like a tittyfuck?" LeShawna asked with a smirk on her face.

The geek didn't reply, but he nodded as a way to say 'Yes'.

With a worn out Cody still out on the desk, LeShawna went down on her knees and stared close-up at that already pre-cum phallus. She mushed her big plump breasts around his cock and shifted up and down in a laid-back motion. A quiet moan fell over Cody in a heartbeat as his manhood ended up pressed and steamrolled by her already-shifting chest. Being trapped in those ebony mounds made Cody feel like he got his cock trapped between a vice grip and a wringer. Those killer boobs of hers were nothing but lethal weapons in Cody's case. With all the hard pressing and shifting her chest was going, Cody was nearly this close to coming to an early climax. Soon, he took charge of the whole thing and squeezed her tits together while shifting his hips up and down.

LeShawna then sent her entire tongue out and started licking up the base of his erection whenever it would pop-up between her chest. She chuckled and giggled all over, enjoying Cody's little pop-up trick. At times, Cody even stuck the whole head up her mouth, even giving it a little suck and lick for good measure. Suddenly, LeShawna saw that his entire cock was glowing a bit red. Which obviously meant that Cody was due underway for an explosion. Apparently, all of her tightness around both her tits and ass took his toll around Cody's groin.

Yet, she wasn't done with him just yet. She then got back on her own two feet, looking down at an already beat Cody.

"This feels amazing..." Cody panted.

"I know that suga baby, LeShawna knows how to treat her student!" LeShawna smiled with a seductive voice. "Now I need you to do what LeShawna says, ok? So get flat on your back."

"But I already am." Cody corrected her.

"Good boy!" She said.

As the geek stayed still on the table, LeShawna got up on Cody's lap and teased his little friend with her cheeks as if she was grinding on a stripper pole.

"Are you ready for me, baby...?" She whispered.

"Yeah..." He whispered back.

With the skinny brown haired geek laid calm, LeShawna squatted down with a pleasing hiss, fitting all 9 inches of Cody inside her pink textures. And then, she gyrated her shapely hips, twerking nice and slow all over his cock. The feeling of LeShawna's naked lap grinding him felt phenomenal to Cody, getting all of her love juices to moisten around his stellar manhood. His hands was also a factor on all of this as well, grabbing and feeling that soft fleshly ass like a ripe watermelon. Cody even made her ass twerk and pop, proving total dominance in this sexual battle between student and principal!

As seconds passed, LeShawna increased her twerking speed to ten, forcing her hips to rock violently like a charging stampede! To keep her from falling off the table, Cody clung onto her firm bubblicious ass for safety. So far, all her bumping and grinding was making their table shake, and it also made Cody's phallus shake in an erect pulsating sensation. It leaked a little pre-cum, jolting the young luscious principal around her puss. The two furiously gyrated each other's hips, causing a bit of static electricity thus making way for a huge shockwave right between his phallus. After another good minute of thrusting, the brown-haired geek felt a little twinge around the legs.

"Oh, it's coming..." Cody grunted with a hiss. "DAMN IT, IT'S COMING!"

But before he could blow up, LeShawna stopped the skinny geek off for a moment.

"Hold up suga baby, LeShawna still wants more!" LeShawna grunted.

"What? We're not done yet...?" Cody said, panting for his life.

"Keep still, okay...?" LeShawna replied.

"Okay..." Cody said.

Making sure Cody didn't move, LeShawna turned around and sat on the geek's chest with her ass towards Cody's face. A look of hunger had appeared around the face of the Cody yet again as the youngster's face was nearly buried in LeShawna's big booty.

So as LeShawna bent down and started sucking Cody off again, the brown-haired geek spreaded her clit and buried his tongue in it. The slit right between his legs looked much more sweeter and tangy than the harness that Cody tasted not too long ago. To surprise LeShawna, Cody wrapped her tongue around her textures, flapping and fluttering throughout her groin. Just to ease down all the hissing, LeShawna buried Cody's nine inches inside her mouth, glistening it all over with her saliva. Once again, she felt those slaps around her ass brighten up like a night light. It was clear that Cody clung onto her rear, just to squeeze his tongue deeper and deeper inside that warm wet pussy of hers.

After his bulge got polished up, LeShawna decided to stick his cock into her boobs again, giving him yet another tittyfuck. So far, the pressure was building up around Cody's cock to new heights. LeShawna wanted to get a huge explosion from him, and the only way she could do that was arouse his manhood long enough to make a climax. Seeing tiny squirts of pre-cum coming out of Cody, LeShawna moved her chest as fast as she could. With all her weight combined, she prevented Cody's lower legs from spazzing out of him. Knowing that the moment was imminent, Cody dug into her clit once more, shaking his tongue all around just so LeShawna could climax as well. It was obvious no one was gonna be safe from this moment at all, especially Cody and LeShawna.

"HERE IT COMES!" Cody shouted.

"OH, ME TOO!" LeShawna shouted as well.

In one ecstatic moment, both the geek and LeShawna erupted in one huge orgasmic eruption! Cody released massive amounts of cum coming out of him, blasting a very good portion of it around the luscious principal's face while she squirted a huge amount of her juices straight over the student's face, leaving him almost drowning. The geek took in big heaping moans after another, especially when LeShawna sucked up every amount of cum that was splurting out of him. Using every ounce of stamina he had left, Cody ended up licking the rest of LeShawna right before he collapsed on the desk in exhausted fashion.

The geek's body was so dehydrated from this incredible experience, he could barely even move at all. But LeShawna did as she got up to go check on him.

"Oh baby, you were good..." LeShawna smirked.

"Thanks! For my principal, you were awesome." Cody smiled.

"I appreciate it, sugar..." She blushed before getting redressed. "Hopefully, that might help you out a little."

"Oh, it will." Cody nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie!" LeShawna smiled before giving Cody another tongue kiss just to end things."Head back to class now, I'll take care of this." She winked..

"Got it!" Cody nodded before leaving the office, but not without getting redressed first.

As soon as Cody left, LeShawna went over to the book shelf to reveal a camera buried between the books. She smirked as he looked into it, capturing every part of the experience that she and Cody would remember last a lifetime.

"Trust me, Cody. I've got it really taken care of..." She muttered with a smile.

That little ounce of pleasure Cody experienced had changed everything for him.

LeShawna gave every student around the high school the video of her and Cody through a private e-mail, keeping it secret from the school board in attempt not to get found out about this little secret. The next day after, Cody was given a standing ovation by every student around him from Trent to Gwen and from Duncan to Harold. Heck, even the girls all around him gave Cody their phone number and the guys from the football team offered to hang around him as friends. They even let Cody sit in their table at lunch! He smirked in delight as in only one unforgetful day, he went from unpopular geek to the most popular guy in school, all because of one little dirty video that LeShawna did for him.

In Cody's case, that principal of his definitely knew how to give pleasure, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of those wondering, it is not in any relation to the Janet Jackson song. BTW, the song title is called "Pleasure Principle". It's just two different names that just sounds alike, that's all.
> 
> Anyway, I feel tired as crap, so I hope this pleases you loyal Cody/LeShawna fans. Take note, I do these lemons only because of fantasy purposes. I do these just to arouse all of you awesome horn-dogs. So, you're welcome! ;D
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior out! (Oh, and The Anime Charismatic Shady out too.)


End file.
